Undead Unlimited
by clockworkHeartache
Summary: Len is the resident human in Dormitory A – a mixed-gender dorm featuring all kinds of potential inhuman friends or enemies. When Len isn't busy hiding from Luka the vampire or the literal son of Death looking to claim his soul, his hobbies include falling in love with zombies. Well, one zombie in particular. Primarily RinxLen with possible other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Undead Unlimited

Len is the resident human in Dormitory A – a mixed-gender dorm featuring all kinds of potential inhuman friends or enemies. When Len isn't busy hiding from Luka the vampire or the literal son of Death looking to claim his soul, his hobbies include falling in love with zombies. Go figure.

*Rating is subject to change. It may go down or up depending on future content. Any warnings that need to be posted will show up at the beginning of each individual chapter*

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of Vocaloid and I make no profit from this. The only part of this that is mine is the story idea.

* * *

**AN: **Hello, readers. This is my first story posted on this account and I'm really new to RinxLen stuff, so I'd appreciate any feedback you might have for me.

In regards to the story, this is my first time doing a first-person point of view fanfiction and it seems incredibly awkward. I was thinking about doing the second chapter in third-person so the readers could decide which they prefer. Chapters should be at least 1,000 words each time, though I aim for somewhere between 2,500 and 4,000. Updates will be weekly.

That's all for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Hawthorne Academy was supposed to be a new start for me. After all those problems at my old school, my family figured something like that would be good for someone like me. I guess we didn't factor in a few things. But we'll get to that later.

Hello, reader. I'm Len Kagamine, fifteen years old and pretty average. Almost boring, I'd say. I'm a regular kid for the most part, despite the events of last year, which really shouldn't be held against me if we're being honest here. But hey, who's going to listen to the crazy kid who burned the science lab down?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

Hawthorne Academy wasn't just a new start, though. It was a pretty impressive school, if I do say so myself. Their track record for troublesome kids was amazing, and we all know that according to most adults, I'm a troublesome kid. Maybe I was a little insulted when my mom phrased it that way, but I got used to the idea eventually. I was even a little excited. Not everyone at my old school was great, especially to me. It's not like I was bullied or something, but teenagers can be jerks sometimes when they're forced to sit for seven hours a day. Hawthorne sounded like an opportunity I normally wouldn't get. I admit I couldn't wait for school to start for the first time in my life.

It's not like I was wrong about that, but some of the ideas I had about Hawthorne weren't completely correct. A chance at normal? Psh. Hawthorne is most definitely not the place to get that. But you'll see what I mean soon enough.

Or now, if you're okay with that.

Yeah, now works.

* * *

The first day I attended Hawthorne wasn't even a school day. Since it's an overnight school and so far away from my town, my mom and kid sister Lenka drove with me the weekend before school to help me unpack and get settled. I appreciated it, but the idea of going to school any sooner than absolutely necessary was a nightmare. Sure, I was excited but old habits die hard, I guess. That and I was going to miss my mom. It might not be cool for someone my age to have such a good relationship with their parents. To be honest, I couldn't care less. I love my family; even Lenka wasn't so bad all the time. Now I was going to be so far away.

Well, I guess I deserved it for the mess last year.

A teacher greeted me when I arrived, dragging my stuff out of the car as clouds overhead threatened rain. The school was in the country, the closest town barely visible on the horizon, and I had heard the weather was erratic. Funny enough, it had been sunny before we pulled onto the dirt road that led to the campus.

"You must be Len Kagamine," the woman said with a warm smile. She was quite pretty and couldn't be that much older than me; early twenties at the latest. Was she even a teacher? Maybe I had just assumed she was.

"Meiko Sakine. I'm your dorm supervisor," she explained as she shook my mother's hand. Little Lenka, who is quite a bit younger than me, stood by her side quietly, gazing up at the other woman in awe. She's awed by everything, honestly. It's sort of adorable.

"Hello, Miss Sakine," I said politely for fear of a reprimand from my manners-loving mother.

"Welcome to Hawthorne. I'll be introducing you to your new roommates and showing you around. How does that sound?"

I hadn't had a tour of the place yet, though my mom had. It was too far away to make the trip twice and I had been busy the day she drove out here.

"That sounds good," I replied, dragging my suitcase out of the trunk and standing before this Meiko woman. I hadn't been paying a lot of attention when we first drove up (the pains of having a little sister include being easily distracted, unfortunately), but now that I was out of the car, I could really take in my surroundings.

The grounds of the school were vast, to say the least. Everything looked so wild and natural, vines crawling over every building like the confetti a giant had left lying around. The buildings looked old, though were well-maintained and huge. The dirt road our car was parked on looped back around to the main road off-campus, though it looked like we were in front of the main office at the moment. To my left were the dorm rooms; seven in total. I wasn't sure how many students attended Hawthorne, but my guess was a lot.

"Follow me, then. We'll go to your room first. Your dorm mates aren't in at the moment, but they should be back by tonight," she told me. She seemed like a nice enough person, though I had to admit I was intimidated by her. She had one of those presences that filled the space around her. Simply put, Meiko Sakine was a hard person to ignore if you were stupid enough to try. Having someone like her as my dorm supervisor would be either the best or worst thing to happen to me while at this school. I really hoped it would be the best.

"I'm going to get your schedule at the front office, okay?" Mom said. My little sister refused to let go of her hand as they climbed the steps to the main building, leaving behind our shabby silver car, along with me and Meiko.

"Come on then, kid," Meiko pressed, gesturing in the direction of the dorms with a nod of her head. "They won't bite. Well, not all of them."

I got the feeling she wasn't really joking. With an ominous feeling stewing in my gut, I followed this woman to my new dorm, carrying my suitcase with me.

* * *

The dorm was nice. Huge and well-kept, obviously, and filled with expensive-looking furniture. From outside, it looked like it was a few floors high, maybe four or five, but when I looked at the list of students and their room numbers that was hung on a bulletin in the front room, I was surprised to see so few names there. Was it possible I would be getting my own room? I hadn't been expecting that. There I was, all prepared to share myself with a stranger, when suddenly it might not happen. Well, it's not like I was complaining or something.

"This way," Meiko directed me to the second floor, past the rec room and kitchen that apparently everyone would share. We climbed up the stairs and turned into a bland hallway not worth describing before she stopped me in front of room 03. My name had been written on a sticker and placed next to the door on the wall, reading _L. Kagamine_. I didn't get a chance to read any of the other names before Meiko unlocked my door and allowed me inside.

The room wasn't large, but certainly not as small as I had expected. There was a closet left open and the bathroom door was also ajar, letting me view the small space in there as well. In the closet, there were hangers and a dresser, waiting for my clothes to fill up and spill out into a huge mess eventually. I've never been a tidy person and I doubt I ever will.

Along another wall, there was a bed, neatly mad with soft-looking blankets and multiple pillows. In front of the window was an empty desk. Apart from these simple pieces of furniture, the room was nearly empty.

"Not much, but I trust you'll make a mess of it soon enough," Meiko said with a grin. I nodded once roughly and set my suitcase on the bed, looking around at the blank walls. It was such an empty room it was almost unnerving standing there.

"The bed is nice," I realized, running a hand over the bedspread and feeling the mattress give away as I pressed down gently.

"Yep," Meiko agreed. "I'll leave you to start unpacking and find your mom so she doesn't get lost."

_My mom doesn't get lost,_ I replied internally, though I followed her instructions, unzipping my suitcase as she left. As soon as that door was closed, I sat on the bed next to my full suitcase. Suddenly, it felt like there was so much to take in. I was overwhelmed by my new surroundings. And it wasn't even the first day yet.

Sighing, I did my best to gather myself together, shoving down childish emotions in favor of unpacking, albeit with shaky hands. Jeeze, I was acting like a kid. And I had been so excited before.

In the middle of unpacking, I heard a knock on my door. No doubt it was Meiko and my mom. Meiko probably found my mom waiting in the front room. Like I said, she never gets lost.

"Come in," I said loudly, turning away from my half-full closet to see Meiko again. My mom and Lenka were with her, a packet of papers in her hand.

"Here's your class information," Mom said as she offered over the packet. I took them and didn't bother looking at them. Ignoring people in favor of paper was probably something she's call "rude."

"I'll finish up your unpacking while Meiko finishes her tour, if you want," my mom offered. She's normally a pretty strict woman, someone who thinks it's better for kids to do things themselves instead of having adults do things for them. But part of her seemed to understand this might be hard for me and she really was a nice person, after all. I appreciated it.

"Okay. Thank you," I said.

"Sounds like your mom's got it, then. We'll just dart around to the important places, if that's okay with you," Meiko told me. I agreed and left my mom to finish the unpacking with my sister, who chose to sit on my bed instead of actually help any. But that was little Lenka for you, I guess.

* * *

It was hard to say for sure, but I liked my new school. I hadn't actually been to any classes and had yet to meet anyone, but after seeing the campus and some of the classrooms, I was a bit more relaxed. It wasn't nearly as hoity-toity as I had expected, which was a complete relief. My family isn't exactly swimming in money, and this school certainly seemed expensive. Honestly, I didn't really know how I even got in here, but I wasn't going to worry about it too much. As long as it wasn't illegal, I doubt I would have cared, anyway.

My mom left a bit after I came back from my tour, giving me a goodbye hug as Meiko looked on. Lenka stuck her tongue out at me and I returned the gesture, though I could see she was trying not to cry. Like I said, she isn't a bad kid, really.

"Well, that was fun. How's dinner sound?" Meiko asked as my family drove off. I didn't know whether she was actually hungry or trying to distract me; either way, food sounded good.

"Okay," I agreed lightly, ignoring the churning anxiety in my stomach. I knew I would get used to being away from home soon, but it would be my first time going to a school like this and the holidays were quite a ways off. I wouldn't be seeing my mom or my dad for a while and that can be a scary thought for someone who sticks close to home.

"Great. You cook at all?"

"A bit," I lied as Meiko led me back into Dormitory A, where no one else was. I had seen a few other students on my tour, but none of my new dorm mates were anywhere to be seen yet. I couldn't help but wonder what sort of people they were.

"Good. Because you're going to help me, blondie," Meiko replied.

I held back a groan of complaint as we entered the kitchen. It was a large, sleek room, with a lot of counter space and a huge fridge. The whole thing looked very professional and even just standing there made me feel like I was contaminating the entire room.

"The others will be back soon, but they've probably eaten already," Meiko said, though it didn't sound like it was directed at me. More like a mental note than anything else.

"When will they be back?" I asked. I was hoping for something more specific than "soon." To be completely honest, the idea of meeting the people I would be living with for the next year or so was terrifying, but I really doubted they'd be bad people. Meiko was nice enough, after all, and didn't seem like she's tolerate stupid, mean, or annoying people. Still, sometimes you can't help but worry, you know?

"Hm? Oh, I think they said around five or so when they left. They're a bit late, actually," Meiko replied. Glancing over at the stove (the super shiny, nice stove that I couldn't even look at without feeling dirty), I saw the time. Yeah, they were late.

"No trouble, though," Meiko decided aloud, rolling her long sleeves up past her elbow. "We can deal without them."

* * *

So Meiko found out that I couldn't cook at my dorm mates weren't home yet. All in all, the day could have ended better, though I was happy to get to bed. After a hot shower, the warm sheets felt perfect and inviting, though I wasn't quite ready to turn off the light.

And there was where my problem came in.

I sat up quickly as an intruder threw my door open, bright eyes lighting up against the dark hall. A pretty girl stood in the doorway, her hand still on the doorknob as she stared in at me. She was tall and had an appealing shape to her body. Honestly, if she hadn't been in my dorm, I would have mistaken her for a college girl.

We were both silent for a moment, obviously mutually surprised by each other.

"Hey! You're the new kid!" the girl exclaimed. "Welcome!"

"Um."

I didn't get a chance to say anything else before a second figure passed by. This one was a boy, though from his soft features he could easily be mistaken for a girl. He was there and gone in an instant, dragging the pretty girl away by her pink hair.

"Not cool, Piko!" I heard her protest as she was dragged away. I was too shocked to get up and close my door and was once again surprised when a second girl, this time a blonde, reached in and closed my door. Our eyes met for just a second before she quietly shut it, muffling the noises in the hallway.

It was safe to say my dorm mates certainly wouldn't be boring.

* * *

**Review if you want. I certainly won't force you, but I'd like the feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm back! After a week longer than I said I'd be. Sigh.

No reviews last chapter, but thanks to SimplisticDreams, cristal12997, mklqueen12, and tonerion for following, and thanks again to cristal12997 for favoriting! Any and all support is appreciated!

Sorry about this chapter. It's mostly filler, unfortunately, but I managed to get some more characters introduced.

* * *

Len didn't properly meet his new dorm mates until the next day, when Miss Meiko came in to wake him up and shuffled him downstairs without giving him a chance to get dressed.

Len might not have been awake when he left his room, but by the time breakfast was over, he was most certainly awake.

When he first came downstairs, he recognized the girl from last night. Considering it was so early in the morning, she looked radiant and well-rested, happily drinking what looked like tomato juice while a short girl next to her sat with her back to her, obviously annoyed with her somehow. Len already knew he wanted nothing to do with that and sat at the other end of the table from them. No one else seemed to be down yet and Meiko instantly disappeared to awaken the next poor victim. Len shivered on their behalf and watched as the two girls pretended to ignore each other.

"What's this?" the first girl, a pink-haired girl with pretty features and a deadly, sharp smile. She reacted to his appearance like she had just noticed him, which was likely. Maybe she had just been too busy trying to ignore whoever the other girl was to pay any attention to him. "Are you the new student?"

"Yes," Len replied. Didn't she remember him from last night? She was certainly hard to forget.

The girl next to her huffed and examined her coffee, slurping at it in an annoying way. Lenka did something similar when she was being ignored, though that typically resulting in a tantrum.

"Hello," the girl's smile never faltered and Len felt as though his life was in danger with those clear blue eyes fixed on him like that. "My name is Luka Megurine. Seventeen years old as of last month. And you?"

"Um, Len Kagamine. I turned fifteen last Christmas," Len replied uneasily.

"Len." That smile again. What was with that damn smile? "I like it. This one here is Miku. Don't mind her; she's just rude."

"Says you," Miku retorted suddenly, jumping in before Len could reassure Luka that he really didn't mind. "Miss 'I'll steal your boy.'"

"Are you still mad about that?" Luka asked as though it were a triviality. "It happened last night, for goodness sake."

Okay, now Len really didn't want to be there. Where was Meiko, anyway?

"Are you two arguing again?" a new voice asked and Len glanced up to the doorway to see a yawning boy. His blue hair was a mess and he was still in his pajamas, just like Len and Miku. Luka had put some amount of effort into her clothes, it seemed, and had the time before Meiko dragged her downstairs. How early had she woken up anyway?

"When aren't we?" Luka said fondly. Miku glared at her and scooted her chair away. "Oh, come on, sweetie. I won't bite."

"I don't like you," Miku stated. "Why do I even put up with you?"

"Come sit by me, then," the newcomer offered, sliding into a seat further down the table by Len.

Miku made a face. "How about no," she stated.

The boy shook his head and smile. Suddenly, he seemed to notice Len just like Luka had. He jumped on the opportunity to changed subjects and Len was left in the dust as the girls continued to argue in the background.

"Oh, hi!" the boy greeted. "You're the new one, then? I didn't think you'd be arriving until today at the earliest."

"My mom wanted me here early. So I could get used to my surroundings, I guess," Len replied, trying to ignore the quarreling girls. Though it seemed fairly one-sided, with Miku tossing around insults and angry remarks and Luka smiling like a saint as she watched the smaller girl trip over her own words.

"Makes sense," the boy nodded. "Oh! I'm Kaito, by the way."

"Len."

"Nice to meet you, Len. I hope things aren't too crazy around here for you," and the smile Kaito gave him was so genuine that Len felt a bit more easy about this whole thing. That is, until he felt a chill up his spine and a hand landed on his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Len demanded, jumping in surprise and glancing up to see the person who had just entered the dining room. Len recognized him as the boy who had dragged Luka from his room last night.

"Accurate," the boy said. "But not exactly."

Kaito sighed. "Don't bother him before he's even started school, Piko. I'm sure he doesn't need you creeping around after him."

"Death is always following," the boy named Piko said mysteriously before slinking to Kaito's other side and sitting down in his seat. His odd-colored eyes didn't leave Len and he couldn't help feeling exactly like he had when Luka had been focusing on him so intently. Like his life was in mortal danger. But that couldn't be right, so Len shook off the feeling and did his best to ignore both Piko and the girls

"Crazy, huh?" Len asked Kaito.

Kaito grinned. "You have no idea," he replied.

* * *

Meiko finally had all of them gathered for breakfast and Len met everyone. Well, expect for the girl from last night who had shut his door, but apparently "Rin" was doing something else at the moment that required her full attention.

Apart from "Rin," there were six people he would be sharing his dorm with. Besides Piko, Kaito, Luka and Miku, there was Gakupo, who seemed nice enough, and Oliver, who had a weird bandage over his eye and looked nothing less than morose. As far as he could tell, Gakupo and Kaito were best friends, Miku hated Luka, Oliver hated everyone, Piko only listened to Kaito, and Rin was special enough to get the chance to sleep in.

His dorm mates were weird, to say the least. Not only were their relationships complicated, but their breakfast choices were weirder. When Miku's omelet was set in front of her, Luka literally hissed and drew away, shooting the girl a hurt look. Miku looked triumphant and dug into her food. Len's stomach growled. He wasn't a bit fan of onions or garlic or eggs in general, but he would most definitely eat that.

Besides Miku, Kaito ate a salad riddled with ingredients Len couldn't name. Who ate a salad for breakfast? Maybe it was a diet thing. Gakupo, on the other hand, ate what looked like a mostly-raw steak that Meiko set in front of him.

Not to mention the fact that Luka, Piko, and Oliver didn't eat at all. Len was surprised Meiko let that pass. The woman hadn't let him leave the table until he had eaten at least half of his dinner yesterday. He didn't think it was just a matter of picking favorites, though he couldn't guess what else might be going on.

Len himself had a bowl of oatmeal. It was a simple meal, which was good because Len had never been a big fan of breakfast. In the past, he had usually skipped it if he could manage to get past his mother's watchful eye or Lenka's tattletale mouth.

He didn't bother asking about the meals, though, or how Meiko had the patience to prepare so many individual meals. She didn't seem like someone who would cater to people like that, but maybe that was just Len assuming stupid things.

"Alright, get the hell out of my dining room!" Meiko ordered when they had finished. Miku was currently trying to stuff a bite of her omelet into Luka's mouth. "Drop the fork, Hatsune! Go do something with yourselves, for the love of-"

Kaito dragged Len out of the dining room before Meiko could throw something. It looked like she was getting to that point and Len was glad to get out of that room, even though he had no idea what to do now.

"So, new kid, what now?" Kaito asked as Gakupo and Piko appeared at his sides. "You've seen the campus, right?"

"Yeah," Len confirmed. The aura emanating from Piko was positively terrifying and Len found it hard to ignore. Kaito seemed to notice.

"Piko, turn down the creep factor," he ordered. "Honestly, you're worse than Luka."

"Incorrect," Piko replied. "I don't drink-"

"That's enough from you," Kaito interrupted, slamming a hand over the boy's mouth. Piko didn't seem to mind and instantly stopped talking, though gave Kaito a look that Len interpreted to mean _Are you serious?_

Len couldn't help giving them an odd look. This whole place was a confusing mess, and even though Kaito was a pretty nice guy, he seemed to be a lot like the rest of them. There was something odd about this lot and Len just couldn't guess what it was.

"We'll introduce you to a few friends, if you want," Kaito offered, his hand still over Piko's mouth. Piko didn't seem to be fighting against the taller boy, accepting his fate as Kaito directed his attention to Len. "We have all day, so we might as well do something."

Len couldn't see himself doing much else with his day, to be honest. So he might as well agree.

"Okay," Len said, despite the fact that Piko would probably be going with them. It wasn't a bit deal as long as Kaito was there.

Kaito looked relieved, like he hadn't expected Len to say that. "Okay!" he exclaimed. "Let's go, then!"

* * *

Len was really, really tired. After a day with Kaito, Gakupo, and Piko, he wasn't sure he could handle living in this crazy dorm. Most of his energy seemed to go to being terrified of Piko, who had some sort of vendetta against him. Why? What was so special about him? What had he done, anyway?

Urg. He could probably sleep for the next three days, he thought as he entered his own room, waving goodbye to Kaito, who was just down the hall.

But he paused before actually going into his own room. He noticed that the door across from him, the one labelled "Rin," was slightly open. He hadn't met Rin yet. Was she in her room or had she just forgotten to close the door?

He'd check. It was a good opportunity to meet her, anyway.

Len extended a hand and knocked loudly. No one responded, but Len couldn't stop himself from feeding his curiosity. His last dorm mate, another person he would be living with for the next year, was right behind that door. He couldn't help but feel a bit excited about meeting them, and hopefully this girl was a lot less weird than the others.

Carefully, Len pushed the door open the rest of the way, peering inside this Rin character's room. It took him a moment to spot her since she didn't react to his entrance even a bit. And when he did finally see her, his heart almost stopped. For a number of reason.

The first reason was that she was cute. Really cute. Not pretty, like Luka, but pretty much a full-on Lolita-style cutie. Len was almost embarrassed to have thought that, but it was true.

The second reason was that she hadn't reacted to him at all. Was there something about him that she didn't like already? Maybe he had seemed rude last night? How was that even possible, though? They hadn't exchanged more than a glance.

The third and final reason was that, despite her obvious good looks, she wasn't perfect. In fact, the extreme paleness of her skin and the decaying scent of her room were the things that stuck out the most. But the more Len looked, the more he noticed. Her left wrist was twisted unnaturally, there were old cuts and scrapes laced up her bare arms. Her skin looked like it was rotting around those wounds.

Something was obviously wrong with this girl. He didn't know what, but something was wrong.

Len turned to called for someone and nearly ran smack into Luka. He didn't get a chance to speak before the taller girl sighed dramatically.

"So you've found out," she said. "I guess it's time to have a talk, then."

And before Len could reply or ask a single question, he felt a sharp blow to his head and he was down for the count.

* * *

**AN: **sort of a cliffhanger, right? Review please! Or not. That's fine, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry this is a bit late. My computer was being stupid.

Thank you for all the reviews! I rarely get that many and it certainly was a confidence booster after chapter one. Thanks to Kireina Yume, frenchfrieswithtoast, cristal12997, SimplisticDreams, mklqueen12, and XxK-KagamixX for reviewing, and thanks to those new people who followed and favorited! It's very much appreciated!

* * *

"Did you _really_ have to knock him out?"

"You don't usually protest this sort of thing. Does Miku have a crush?"

"Shut the hell up, you blood-sucking nuisance. I thought we were trying to get him to like us. I don't think knocking him out helps that any."

"Point taken. Luka, Miku, sit down before I toss you in a closet or something."

There was a grumble and the creak of couch springs as the pair did as Meiko said. It took Len a moment to understand that he wasn't in his room. It took him a moment longer to remember what had happened and suddenly he was sitting bolt upright and looking around at the collection of people around him. There was Meiko, standing over Luka with a dark look on her face. Luka didn't look guilty in the least and was examining her nails as Miku and Meiko sent her glares. Len looked to Kaito, who seemed concerned, though whether it was because he was afraid Len would tell someone about what he had seen in Rin Kagamine's room or because he was genuinely worried about Len's wellbeing, he couldn't guess.

The blonde girl mentioned above was sitting impassively on the couch next to Miku. As far as Len could tell, someone had carried him down to the front room of the dormitory and set him on one of the couches. He couldn't guess who. None of them looked exceptionally capable of physical exertion like that.

Rin wasn't looking at him. She was looking past him at a point on the wall above. Did she even notice he had woken up?

"Good to know Luka didn't kill you," Kaito said, giving Luka a look that obviously meant to shame her. She shrugged. Did she just not have any sort of moral compass or what?

"Yeah," Len agreed.

"Don't waste time," Meiko commanded. "Things to do and people to punish. Let's explain." She crossed her arms and looked down at Len from behind the other couch. "So we know you've seen Rinny now. What do you think?"

"What?" Len asked. He had no idea what she meant. What did he think? About what?

"You've seen Rinny, which means you've seen those scars of hers and you know her skin is rotting. Come on, it's not rocket science, Len. Tell me what you think," Meiko said a bit harshly.

"Well, um… Doesn't she need medical attention?"

Miku shook her head and plopped her chin into the palm of her hand, examining Len like his stupidity was the most profound thing she had ever seen in her life. "Wow, we have a stupid one here," Miku stated. "You can't guess what she is?"

"What… she is? Isn't she human?"

That earned him a low chuckle from Piko, something he really didn't want. "You poor thing. What must it be like in your funny little head? None of us are human."

Len blinked and scanned the collective faces. This wasn't a lie. Piko wasn't saying that to scare him. They all seemed to genuinely believe that they weren't human. Either they were all delusional or they were all telling the truth. Len wasn't sure which he preferred.

"He isn't saying anything," Oliver stated. "Did we break him?"

"No. Shut up," Meiko told the kid, who sighed and sat back in his chair, kicking his legs. For the first time, Len noticed the matching bandage on him leg.

Yep. There was obviously something wrong with this group.

"Like he said, not one of us is a human. Dormitory A is exclusively for non-humans," Meiko continued. "You ended up here on a technicality and the stupidity of a certain supernatural investigator."

"Do you mean… Teto Kasane?" Len asked. "So she isn't human, either?"

Meiko shook her head. "Teto's a chimera. Her partner is human, though," she explained. "She got called in to investigate your case last school year when evidence of supernatural occurrences was found. It was instantly obvious to me that you were human as soon as you arrived, though."

"So why didn't you tell the headmaster and get me transferred out?" Len demanded. His brain was trying to reject everything he was being told, but it explained a few things. It explained Rin. It explained why everyone ate weird things. But it didn't make any sense. Things like chimeras didn't exist.

What had Len gotten into?

"Well, the only reason you were accepted here was because he thought you were a supernatural being," Meiko said. "If you want to get kicked out, I can do that…"

"No, no, that's fine," Len cut in urgently. Where else would he go, anyway? He had been looking forward to this school from the start. So what if it had a few… weird students?

"Thought so," Meiko replied. "I'm surprised you aren't asking what we are."

"I didn't really think that far ahead," Len admitted. His brain was processing this whole thing a little slowly.

Luka shot him a grin and he saw fangs lined up in her row of teeth. "Ten points to you if you guess what I am," she purred.

Miku hit her in the arm and turned to Len. "This idiot here is a vampire," Miku told him as Luka rubbed her arm gently.

"Vampire," Len repeated, unable to believe that such a thing existed. How was it possible that no one knew something like that?

"Well, she's a succubus," Luka said, pointing to Miku. "Don't let her seduce you."

Miku glared. "Like I'd be interested anyway," she shot back.

"Girls, please don't start with the fighting," Meiko said it like she was asking, but they all knew it was an order. Miku and Luka didn't say anything else after that.

"If you're curious, I'm a witch," Meiko told him. "Closest to human you're going to get here."

"Not true," Gakup put in. "I actually used to be human."

Meiko shot him a look that clearly meant _shut up_ and continued. "Gakupo's a werewolf," she told him. "Piko's-"

"The son of death," the boy supplied with a small smile. "Technically, a grim reaper, but son of death sounds better to me."

That smile gave Len chills up his spine. Before Piko could say anything else, Kaito once again placed his hand over the boy's mouth and gave Len a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Len," he said as Piko rolled his eyes. "He's mostly talk. He won't hurt you."

_I feel safer already, _he thought sarcastically. Aloud Len said, "So what are you, then?"

"Shapeshifter," Kaito replied.

"And Oliver?"

"Ghost," Kaito supplied.

"What's Rin, then?"

Kaito looked a bit surprised. "I thought that one was obvious," he said. "Rin's a zombie."

Of course she was.

* * *

Len could barely sleep that night, which he knew wouldn't lead to good things in the morning. His first day of school on a sleepless night? He didn't imagine that would be pleasant.

But he couldn't get over what his dorm mates had told him earlier. Not only that, but considering Luka was a vampire and Piko was basically death, he was living in a dorm with serial killers. That certainly didn't do anything to help him relax. Or sleep.

Was his life actually in danger now? Especially after he had found out their secret? And he was just a human. What could he do about it if Rin suddenly got hungry for brains or Luka decided she wanted a taste of Kagamine blood?

Nothing. Pretty much nothing.

Len was so screwed.

* * *

The next morning was a hassle. He hadn't slept a single minute last night, though no one couldn't really hold it against him. He realized as soon as Meiko knocked on his door that he not only had to face his dorm mates (who were a collection of weirdoes who shouldn't even technically exist), but there was a whole school full of potential jerks he'd have to deal with.

No wonder it was so difficult to get out of bed.

"Len! Get the hell up!"

He groaned and rolled over, away from the door. Note to self; a night of no sleep causes raging headaches. Keep this in mind for future reference.

"You can be late if you want! Not my fault."

He heard footsteps walking away from his door and slid out from under the blankets as he heard the telltale hard _thumps_ that signaled Meiko was going back downstairs. If he was lucky, he might be able to avoid everyone else entirely.

His attempts to escape downstairs were thwarted when a certain blonde zombie girl left her room at the same time he left him, trying to adjust his school tie as he went. Len froze at the sight of her, and was surprised to see such a dull gaze returned to him. She hadn't even really acknowledged him the night before, though that might be because of the whole zombie thing. He hadn't even heard he talk yet. Maybe she couldn't? Was that a zombie thing, too?

"Um, hi?" Len began, raising a hand to wave awkwardly. Rin blinked at him and neither moved.

_I have never been in a more awkward situation with a girl, _he decided, wondering if he should still try to sneak away even after being spotted in the hall. Knowing what little he did of Rin, he doubted she would force him to stay behind like the rest of the people in this crazy dorm would.

If Len hadn't been staring so intently at the girl, he wouldn't have noticed the almost imperceptible jerk of her chin. What was she trying to say?

"Are you telling me to go?"

She cocked her head at him and didn't seem to understand. Why were things always phenomenally more difficult than they had to be?

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," he told her honestly. She blinked. Maybe this was all too much for her dead brain to process?

He almost gave up trying to communicate with her before he heard a few very soft words.

"You can go." It was a short sentence, but Len knew she had said it.

"…What?"

"You…" she didn't seem to be able to come up with the words she wanted. "It's awkward. We are weird."

Oh. So she sort of got it, then?

"You aren't weird," Len instantly lied on her behalf. Rin just stared at him blankly, with was far worse than any unimpressed look he would have gotten from anyone else. "Okay, yeah. It's all a little weird to me. I'm normal, remember? So it's… It's weird. But I think I'll get used to it in a while."

_It's not like I'm leaving anytime soon, _he thought.

The way Rin stared at him made it hard to read her. It was even difficult to know whether or not she was paying the least bit of attention to anything he said. Len might as well have been a blank wall.

"Okay," she said.

"I can stick around," Len told her as if that might reassure her that she wasn't weird. Contrary to what she seemed, he thought Rin probably felt a lot more things than she was letting on. "I know I was just going to… Well, sneak out, but I can try to get used to things."

It didn't seem to make a difference either way to Rin, who took that pause in conversation to leave the hallway, letting Len remain behind. He was a little confused by her, for the most part. She didn't seem like the typical brainless zombie you saw in horror movies. Actually, she seemed surprisingly intelligent for someone who was supposed to be dead.

The specifics of zombie lore would remain a mystery to him, he decided, following the girl downstairs to breakfast.

* * *

Despite the fact that he had stayed around longer than he had originally intended to, he was out the door before anyone else. Though to be honest, as a new student he'd need time to get lost and find his way to his first class. Len was all too right about that.

He barely made it before the bell, when almost everyone was already there. Luckily, it was a new school year, so he didn't have to worry about interrupting any seating charts or something like that. Though the only seats that seemed to be available by now were the ones in the back. With a sigh at his own incompetence and the selfishness of his new classmates, he weaved through groups of students to find a seat at the back, where he set his stuff down and made a point of looking over his neighbors. The girl next to him didn't exactly give him much of a chance to settle down before she greeted him.

"Hello," she said, tapping the edge of his new desk to get his attention. Len glanced over at her and saw that she was pretty. She had a soft-looking, friendly face and gentle green eyes, though the smile she was giving him wasn't quite as gentle. It was lively and contagious. Len felt his mood improve just at the sight of it.

"Hi," he replied.

"You're new," she stated. "At least, I don't remember you from last year."

"Yeah. I'm new," Len told her. "If you remembered me, we might have a problem."

"Funny," she gave him an exasperated look, though she couldn't hold back an amused smile. It was probably less about what he had said and more the effort behind it, Len suspected. "You're probably from Dorm A. I'm usually asked to show new students around, unless they happen to be in that dorm."

"Good deductive reasoning," Len said. "Yeah, I'm from Dorm A."

"So you're one of the supernatural folk, then," she said, though it sounded more like she was talking aloud to herself. Suddenly, she jumped back to attention and offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry! I shouldn't pry. It was just an observation, really. Asking your name before your species tends to be the right thing to do."

"Oh, I'm human," Len replied quickly. "Full-on human. But, um… Don't spread it. Apparently I could get kicked out of school."

She winked. "No problem, new kid," she replied brightly. "I'm Gumi, by the way. You should probably know my name if I'm going to keep a secret for you."

"Len," he said. "I guess you have an advantage over me now."

"God help you," Gumi stated.

* * *

**AN:** Reviews would be nice, though you certainly don't have to if you don't want to


End file.
